


Love is A Soccer Field

by Shadowflame1214



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: College!AU, F/F, F/M, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Mostly humor, My First AO3 Post, Sporadic Updates, and fluff, because why not?, but also maybe dangerous, kinda fun, not used to all these tags, oh plus there's some relatively graphic language, soccer fic, with some angst thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowflame1214/pseuds/Shadowflame1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another college AU Elsanna fic, where Anna is a high school soccer star beginning her freshman year and Elsa is the junior co-captain of one of the best soccer teams in the country. Features other Disney characters and the typical drama and fun times of being a college kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is A Soccer Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! So, I originally posted this thing on Fanfiction.net and it's still there but a reader warned me that they've been cracking down on the M rated fics and suggested I bring it here instead. So I'm finally doing that har har har. Anyway, I'll update them on both sites at the same time and I guess it's up to you where you'd rather read it! Now, I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, feisty-pants!”     

Anna turned at the sound of the familiar voice and her face lit up. “Kristoff!”

The muscular blond was nearly knocked off his feet by Anna throwing her arms around him with impressive strength. “Whoa, you got stronger!”

She squeezed him tightly for a few more seconds before letting go with a wide smile. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s great to see you too. So, you just moved in today right?”

“Yup!”

“Have you met your roommate?”

“Mmm, no. She wasn’t there when I was. Then again, I’ve been out of the room for about an hour now, so maybe she’s there now?”

“Shouldn’t you go back?”

“Probably…but I was having fun exploring the campus,” Anna complained.

Kristoff laughed. “Tell you what; I’ll go back with you to meet your roommate and then I’ll show you around, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re the best! Now, come on!” She hooked her arm around his and started running off in the direction of her dorm.

“Slow down, Anna! There’s no hurry.”

She slowed to a fast walk. “Sorry, I just really want to explore before it gets too dark!”

“You do know classes don’t start until Monday right? You have tomorrow to explore too.”

“Oh, yeah…” She slowed to a leisurely pace. “I’m just really excited to be here.”

“I can imagine. How are things at home?”

“Oh, you know, Mom bawled her eyes out for like three days before I left and Dad sat me down for like an hour to talk about the dangers of unprotected sex and sleeping around. So, nothing out of the ordinary. They asked me to send you their love.”

Kristoff sheepishly rubbed his head. “I’ll admit, I do miss your parents. Hanging out over at your place was definitely more fun than hanging at mine.”

Anna looked at him seriously. “How’s everything with you?”

“They’re still sending me money but they haven’t tried to contact me otherwise.”

“I’m sorry, Kristoff.”

“Don’t be. It’s better this way. They don’t have to pretend that they care enough and I don’t have to pretend that they’re good parents.”

Anna could tell from his tone that her childhood best friend no longer wished to talk about his home life, so she quickly changed the subject. “Um, so, who’s your roommate this year?”

“Oh, this guy named Eugene-well, his real name is Eugene but I guess everyone calls him Flynn.”

“That’s kind of weird.”

Kristoff shrugged. “A little bit, yeah. But he’s cool, so I’m cool.”

“You’re not cool.”

“And you’re mean.”

“At least I’m cool.”

The blond just shook his head. “Anyway, are you gonna be trying out for the soccer team here? I heard you were dominating last year at AHS.”

“Heck yes! They start a week from Monday and I’m so pumped! You’re trying out too, right?”

“Of course! I didn’t get a lot of playing time last year so I worked extra hard this summer to improve. I’m gonna own those tryouts.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Don’t get too cocky or you’ll end up sucking when it counts.”

“I didn’t know you were superstitious.”

“I’m not. I just believe in karma.”

“I do too. But I also believe that when you work really hard for something, it’ll work out in the end.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“Of course I do, I’m a genius,” he winked. “Now, which dorm are you in again?”

“Uh, Baldr Hall?”

He snorted. “Of course…”

“What?”

He jerked his thumb to the left. “Baldr Hall is that way, Anna.”

“I could’ve sworn it was in this direction.”

“I guess you really do need to go exploring as much as you can,” he sighed. “Come on, _I’ll_ get us there.”

He led the rest of the way and within seven minutes, they were standing in front of Baldr Hall. “See? Told you it was this way.”

“Ah, whatever. I just got here; you can’t expect me to get it all figured out on the first day.”

“I did.”

“Well, then, I guess you’re a regular child prodigy.”

“I know. Sometimes it’s hard being so smart but I make myself feel better by helping out the less-intelligent,” he joked with a pointed stare at Anna.

She punched him in the arm, hard. “Ow!” he complained. “Have you been lifting weights or something?”

“Maybe…but you should already know the answer, child prodigy,” she teased.

“Whatever. Are we going to go inside or should we just stay out here so you can punch me some more?”

“I mean, I’m having fun with the latter but I guess I should cut you some slack.” Anna turned on her heel and walked up to the front door, swiping her I.D. card to open it. “Come on, what are you waiting around for?”

Kristoff sighed and headed after her into the building. As they walked, he glanced at the doors, raising his eyebrows at the more decorative ones. “This dorm certainly has a lot of character.”

“I know, isn’t it great?” She came to a halt abruptly and Kristoff nearly crashed into her. “Wow, I nearly walked past my own room. Good going, Anna,” she muttered as she unlocked the door.

“Wow!” she repeated loudly as she walked in, Kristoff letting out a low whistle as he followed.

The walls on the other side of the room, previously empty, now had several beautiful portraits hanging from them. Scenes of sunsets over the water, snow falling delicately on mountain paths, and autumn leaves blowing in the breeze through a forest greeted their eyes. There were also quite a few astronomical charts tacked up between the pictures.

A young woman with short, choppy brown hair, about Anna’s age, had her back to them, as she was tacking up yet another astronomy chart. When she heard the redhead’s exclamation, she started and quickly turned. “Oh, you scared me!”

“I’m sorry!” Anna immediately apologized. “We didn’t mean to. I was half-expecting no one to be in here.”

“Yeah, we were running a little bit behind schedule.” She hopped off the bed and came to stand in front of the pair. “If you were able to get in, that must mean you’re my roommate!” She stuck out a hand. “Hi, my name’s Rapunzel. It’s great to meet you!”

Anna shook it with a small grin. “Nice to meet you, I’m Anna!”

Rapunzel looked at Kristoff. “Oh, is this your boyfriend?”

Kristoff blushed and Anna giggled. “No, Kristoff has been my best friend since we were kids.”

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you, Kristoff.”

“Yeah, likewise.”

“So, Rapunzel, we were just about to head out and go explore the campus a bit. Would you like to come with us?”

The brunette furrowed her brow. “Well…I kind of wanted to get all of my stuff put away by tonight.”

“We won’t be gone forever, just a couple of hours, promise!” Anna said.

Rapunzel felt a smile growing at Anna’s infectious attitude. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Sweet! Kristoff, give us the grand tour!”

The blond spent the next two hours helping the two freshmen try and familiarize themselves with the campus, stopping every few minutes to point out something he found interesting or to explain which paths were the best to take at which times on which days.

Once it was pretty dark out, Kristoff ended the tour. “Sorry,” he replied to Anna’s complaint. “I’ve already got homework in two of my classes and I want to get it done as soon as possible.”

“You’ve got tomorrow!”

“I’ve got other stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Like what? Laze around and play video games all day?” she challenged.

He smirked. “You know me so well. I’ll see you around, Anna. You haven’t changed your phone number, have you?”

“Nope, same one.”

“Awesome. Anyway, have a good night!” With a final wave, he was gone.

Anna turned to Rapunzel. “So, you know how to get back, right?”

The brunette laughed. “I think so. But if I’m wrong, it’ll just be another adventure.”

“I like how you think.”

Sadly (at least for Anna), Rapunzel had indeed correctly remembered how to return to their dorm and they were back in their room in no time at all.

“So, do you play any sports?” Anna asked as Rapunzel continued unpacking her stuff.

She nodded. “Yeah, I play soccer. I’m going to try out next week. What about you?”

“I play soccer too, actually.”

“So I’ll have a friend at the tryouts, sweet!”

“Who did you play for in high school?”

“Corona High, you?”

“Arendelle High.”

“Oh, you guys won the championship last year! Yeah, there was a senior named Anna Hagen who was tearing apart the…” She trailed off at Anna’s sly smile. “No way! _You’re_ Anna Hagen?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“That’s crazy! You were on fire last year!”

“Thanks. I’m sure everyone here is just as good, though. They’ve got one of the best teams in the country!”

“I know! It was always my dream to make the cut. Hopefully I can make it a reality. You’ll probably have no problem getting on it, though.”

“You’ve got a lot of faith in me.”

“Talent is talent. And you’ve definitely got talent,” she replied with a shrug. “Anyway, we’ll see how it goes at the tryouts.” She stood from her bookshelf, which she’d brought from home, and walked to her closet. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay. I think I’m going to-” She stifled a yawn with her hand. “-go to sleep, I guess.”

Rapunzel giggled. “Aw, it’s kind of cute that you have a bedtime.”

Anna quickly checked the time. It was 10:26. “Hey!” she protested. “It’s not _that_ late…”

“I’m just kidding. You can go to bed at whatever time you want. You’re a big girl now,” the brunette continued to jest.

“You’re awful.” Anna threw her head back with dramatic flair, one hand on her forehead. “Oh, whatever did I do to deserve such treatment?”

“You’re dramatic.” Rapunzel playfully tossed a hand towel at her. “And you can keep that.” She left the room.

Anna folded the towel haphazardly and tossed it on top of her desk. She’d find a place for it tomorrow. Preferring to shower in the morning, she changed into her sleepwear and hopped into bed. As her head hit the pillow, she sighed with content.

She was really looking forward to this year.

 

The first week of classes passed with relative boredom for Anna. The first couple of days were a blur of general information about the subjects, and learning students’ names.

The day she was _really_ looking forward to, the soccer tryouts, were upon her faster than she anticipated and the nerves were getting to her.

“Anna, you need to calm down. Getting all nervous now will screw up your game,” Rapunzel insisted for the third time as she tied her cleats.

Anna had been ready for the last ten minutes and was currently sitting at her chair, her leg bouncing frantically. “What are you talking about? I’m totally calm! Yup, calm is my middle name! I’m so calm they should give me an award for how calm I am!”

At Rapunzel’s cocked eyebrow, Anna sighed. “I know. I’m calm…kind of.”

“Right…well, I’m all done here. You want to head over?”

“Heck yes!” Anna cleared her throat. “I mean, yeah, yeah let’s go.”

The roommates left their dorm and headed for the soccer field, conveniently only a short five minute walk away. When they got there, a couple of girls were already passing a ball around. They stopped and approached Anna and Rapunzel. “You two are here awful early; tryouts don’t start for another fifteen minutes.”

Rapunzel smiled. “Yeah, Anna here was a little excited.”

“Hey! You’re making me seem lame…”

The other girls laughed. “It’s alright. I was the same way my freshman year. By the way, my name’s Aurora.”

“I’m Ariel,” the girl with the bright red hair said after.

“I’m Rapunzel. The lame one is Anna.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding!”

Aurora giggled. “You two are adorable. Anyway, how have you guys settled in so far?”

“I love it here!” Anna immediately replied.

Her roommate chuckled. “Yeah, I like it here a lot too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ariel replied. “So, which positions do you two play?”

Anna responded with, “I’m a striker,” at the same time that Rapunzel said, “I’m a central defender.”

“You two are roommates and just so happen to play positions that usually oppose each other?” Ariel questioned. “That’s certainly interesting.”

“How’d you know we were roommates?”

Ariel smiled. “Well, you two showed up early, together. Aurora and I did the same thing last year.”

“Were we that obvious?” Anna asked with a light blush.

“Kind of,” Aurora teased. “But you seem cool anyway.”

“Wait, you said you did it last year,” Rapunzel pointed out. “Why are you here early again?”

“I’m one of the captains and Ariel here decided to come along.”

“That was so nice of her!” Anna gushed.

Both Aurora and Ariel giggled and Anna blushed again. Rapunzel clapped her roommate on the back. “I told you that you were lame.”

“I know-wait, what?”

“Come on, roomie, how about you try taking some shots? I’ll be your goalie.”

Anna gave her a determined smile. “You sure you want them to see me show you up?”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Rapunzel challenged.

“You’re on!” Both girls dropped their athletic bags. Anna grabbed a ball while Rapunzel jogged over to the closest goal.

“You sure you want to do this?” Anna called.

Rapunzel snorted. “Stop trying to act-.” Her words were cut off as the ball went whizzing by her head into the goal. She whipped around. “Hey, no fair, I wasn’t ready!”

Anna shrugged, grinning. “I had to shut you up somehow.”

The brunette tossed the ball back to Anna and spread her arms. “Try it now, hotshot!”

Anna dribbled the ball slowly toward the goal. An inside tap with her left foot placed the ball right where she wanted and she drew her right leg back to send it into the goal. Rapunzel, from her brief tenure as a goalie, noted the positioning of Anna’s hips and dove toward the right side of the goal-

-only to have the ball soar past her into the high left corner. She glanced back at Anna, who grinned even wider. Rapunzel got up and dusted off her shirt. “Clever, kicking it with the outside of your foot.”

“Don’t be too down on yourself. Even the best goalies had a hard time blocking my shots,” the redhead teased.

“Show-off.”

“Talented.”

“Arrogant.”

“Jealous.”

“Indifferent.”

“Denial.”

“Oh, whatever.”

“Hey, you two!” Aurora called. “Come over here!”

Rapunzel lightly shoved Anna as they went to rejoin their (hopefully) soon-to-be-teammates. When they came to a stop in front of the now larger crowd, Aurora kept speaking. “So, it looks like most of you hopeful freshmen chose to show up a little early, which gives us time for introductions. Anna, why don’t you start us off?”

Said redhead blushed lightly before giving a shy wave. “Hi, uh, I’m Anna. I mean, you guys probably already know that seeing as she just said it, but I figured I’d say it again in case anyone wasn’t listening. N-not to say that any of you are inattentive! Just that maybe someone had to sneeze or something and didn’t hear! Of course, I didn’t hear a sneeze-wait, not that I’m trying to say you didn’t have a reason not to hear my name, but-!”

She was cut off by Rapunzel lightly gripping her arm. Blushing even more, she turned to meet her roommate’s gaze. The brunette’s eyes were twinkling in amusement, a smile playing on her lips. “It’s alright, Anna, don’t have a spaz attack.”

Anna coughed loudly, trying to hide her blush behind her hands. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be!” Ariel cut in brightly. When Anna looked at her, she noticed that the other redhead wore a similar smile to Rapunzel’s. In fact, looking around, she noticed that _all_ of the other girls were smiling too.

_So I didn’t just make a giant fool out of myself ?_

As if reading her mind, Ariel gave a light shake of her head. “Thank you for the…energetic introduction, Anna. Rapunzel, you’re up.”

The brunette gave a playful roll of her eyes. “Well, geez, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to follow that!”

Everyone around them laughed while Anna ducked her head, silently cursing whichever god had chosen to make her face heat up like a road flare every time she got even _slightly_ embarrassed.

Her roommate finished with, “My name’s Rapunzel.” One by one, each of the freshman hopefuls introduced themselves, but the only two that stuck in Anna’s head were Merida, the Scottish exchange student with a mane of wild, fiery red hair, and Tiana, the dark-skinned beauty with the attitude.

After the introductions were done, Aurora clapped her hands. “Alright, ladies, we can get these tryouts started once my partner-in-crime and the rest of the team decides to grace us-.”

A loud shout of laughter stole the spotlight from the co-captain and placed it on a small group of girls, all toting athletic bags, headed toward them. The shout of laughter had come from the Asian member, who was chatting animatedly with a darker skinned girl with long straight black hair and full lips. The other two, one also dark skinned and the other nearly her polar opposite, were carrying on a far less animated conversation behind the first two.

Aurora shook her lightly and shouted, “You four better pick up the pace!”

The Asian turned and shouted back with a wide smile, “We all know you won’t do anything without your other half here!”

The co-captain waited until the quartet had reached her before cuffing her loud friend on the back of the head playfully. “Don’t undermine my authority.”

Her friend snorted and looked at the group of girls. “They know what happens if they don’t respect authority: they get the boot. Simple as that.”

Aurora sighed. “Why don’t you four just introduce yourself? Name and position.”

“Sure. I’m Mulan, the goalkeeper.”

The one she’d been talking with spoke next. “I am Pocahontas, a central MD.”

The other dark-skinned girl said, “I’m Jasmine, left wing.”

And then the last girl said, “Snow, center defense.”

Aurora nodded as Snow finished. “Alright, now we just need to figure out where-.” Her eyes locked in on something behind all of them and she yelled, “ELSA! TRYOUTS STARTED THREE MINUTES AGO!”

Anna heard footsteps grow louder and pick up in speed as the owner, Elsa, jogged into everyone’s view. She threw an arm around Aurora’s shoulders, poking a slender finger at her friend’s pout. “Chill out, Aurora, it’s only three minutes.”

“As a co-captain, it’s your responsibility to exemplify certain rules, such as punctuality.”

“As if being three minutes late to a practice caused a natural disaster or something.”

“One day it might, Elsa, and then you’ll feel like an asshole.”

Elsa gave a fake gasp. “Oh my, Aurora, watch your language in front of the children!”

“Oh, screw you. You’re late, so you get to give the longest introduction. Name, major, year, likes, and dislikes, go!”

Her co-captain rolled her eyes and gave a mocking bow. Turning on her heel, she faced the freshmen. “Alright, since SIHA here has…well, a SIHA-” The non-freshmen members of their circle laughed at this, “-I shall obey her commands. My name’s Elsa, I’m a junior here at U of A and majoring in architecture. My likes include soccer, reading, drawing…”

Anna had stopped listening. All she could focus on now was the fact that her possible co-captain was drop-dead _gorgeous._ A messy braid of beautiful platinum blonde hair rested over her left shoulder, her bangs slicked back, save for one stubborn lock that ended near her right eye. Her eyes were a shade of blue that Anna immediately decided was her new favorite color. Her nose was small and petite, her lips a rosy red.

Her outfit was simple, comfortable, and expected for physical activity but _damn_ , the junior still managed to look like a model. A plain white tank that was tight in all the right places, clearly accentuating Elsa’s rather well-endowed chest and toned abdomen met a pair of black soccer shorts at her waist. The shorts left little to Anna’s imagination, as slender and toned pale legs that went on for miles were barely a foot away, in clear view of the redhead. Elsa had completed the outfit with black soccer socks and blue and white cleats.

Glancing out the corners of her eyes, Anna could see that she was far from the only one affected by Elsa’s appearance. Pretty much every other girl there (and there was a decent amount of them) was essentially gaping at the co-captain, with looks ranging from pure admiration to longing. Her teammates were the only ones who looked at her normally, save for Snow, whose smile was almost…lecherous?

Anna had no time to ponder that any further as Elsa cleared her throat and said, “So, any questions?”

What on earth had compelled her to raise her hand, she’d didn’t really know, but there she stood, hand raised and everyone looking at her, including Elsa. The blonde’s eyes were crinkled in amusement, a smirk on the edge of her lips.

_Oh my god, oh my god, she’s looking at you, holy shit, smirks aren’t supposed to look that sexy…fuck, Anna, get it together, she’s waiting for you to ask your question! Ask it, you idiot! Wait, what? I didn’t have a question, SHIT WHY DID YOU RAISE YOUR HAND ANNA?_

“Anna!”

The rushed whisper from Rapunzel snapped her back to attention and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “What does SIHA stand for?”

_Ok, ok, that wasn’t too bad, at least it was a somewhat relevant question._

One of Elsa’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Could you repeat that?”

“Uh, um, I mean-sure, uh, wh-what does SIHA stand for?” she finally squeaked out.

The other eyebrow jumped up to meet its sister. An awkward silence stretched for several seconds, and as each passed, Anna could swear her face grew redder.

Finally, Elsa snorted, joined by giggles and laughter from her teammates. Only Aurora was unamused, her arms crossed even tighter across her chest. After the laughter died down, Elsa finally answered. “It’s an acronym, stands for Stick-In-Her-Ass.”

Anna couldn’t help herself. She let out a snort of laughter and immediately covered her mouth, mortified. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Aurora, I didn’t mean to laugh! I mean, I kind of did, because it’s kind of funny but I didn’t mean to laugh out loud! Not that I was planning on laughing behind your back, but-!”

Aurora held up her hands and Anna shut her mouth. _Nice rambling, Anna, don’t you ever shut your mouth?_

Aurora smiled; the redhead had an infectious energy about her. And the rambling thing was actually really cute. “It’s alright, Anna. But if you and Elsa don’t mind, may we start the tryouts?”

“O-of course you can! Not that you need my permission, you’re the captain, after all! I mean, co-captain! Sorry, Elsa, I didn’t mean to…” At Aurora’s half-hearted glare, Anna trailed off. “I’m going to shut up now. Sorry.”

Aurora nodded. “No need to apologize. But we do need to get started.” She grinned widely. “I hope you all stretched well!”

 

Aurora had not been joking; within thirty minutes, Anna was already beginning to feel it. This tryout, while not even a real practice, was already feeling more intense than her high school practices. Aurora and Elsa were relentless, keeping them moving constantly. But, Anna figured, you didn’t get to be one of the best teams in the country without working hard for it.

The captains called them together again after two and a half hours. “I’m really impressed,” Aurora started. “I’ve seen a lot of energy and commitment out there. While not all of you are at the same skill level, all of you are giving your best, and that’s all we ask for. So, we’re going to finish this off with a scrimmage. Three of us will be on one side and four on the other.”

Anna was on a team with Rapunzel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Merida, five girls she had no name for, and Elsa. _Elsa._

They were facing off against Aurora, Ariel, Snow, Mulan, Tiana and six girls that she again had no name for. There were two subs for each team and they too remained nameless.

Both teams started with a huddle to sort out positions. The platinum-blonde took charge, learning names and positions in the few minutes they had before they started.

They had the ball first, and Anna found herself in the center circle with Elsa, the team’s current star player and fellow striker, favoring the left side while Anna preferred the right.

Now was her chance to shine. Her chance to prove that she belonged here, that she should be on the team.

And, dare she say it, a chance to impress Elsa.

In lieu of a whistle, Aurora just yelled, “Start!” and Elsa gently tapped the ball to Anna. She was so lost in fantasies of blowing away the competition and a certain co-captain gazing at her in admiration and…something else that she misjudged her distance to the ball and ended up stepping too far from the ball. In her haste to correct her mistake, she ended up simply tripping over it and landing face-first on the unforgiving ground.

The laughter that ensued, loudest near the goal where she just knew her roommate was having a field day, caused her to keep her face parallel to the ground, silently wishing she could somehow sink through the layers of earth and end up at the molten core, or maybe just spontaneously combust out of her miserable existence. Whichever was quickest.

“Hey.” A soft voice made her raise her reddened face.

Elsa was looking down at her with an apologetic smile. “Nervous?”

“Wh-what? I’m not nervous, I’m totally okay! Calm and collected, cool as a cucumber!”

At Elsa’s skeptical smirk, she sighed. “…And I’m sure you can already tell that I ramble when I’m nervous.”

The platinum blonde laughed, and Anna felt a smile of her own spread at the angelic sound.

_Oh geez, when I get so sappy?_

Elsa held out a hand and Anna took it graciously. The older girl heaved the younger to her feet and dusted off her back. “Don’t worry; I know you’ll be great. Just shake out the jitters, okay?”

Anna chuckled nervously. “You know I’ll be great? I think you’re overestimating me.”

“Don’t say that. You’re Anna Hagen, aren’t you?”

“H-how’d you know that?”

“I went to AHS too. And I’ve kept up to date.” She winked at Anna, who had to seriously repress the urge to swoon. “Apparently, last year, an unknown senior showed up and started handing everyone their asses.”

She chuckled again, though this time it was less nervous. “That was me, yeah.”

“So, I’ll say again, I _know_ you’ll be great. Now come on, we have a scrimmage to win.”

Anna stepped up her game at that point, partly because her competitive streak had finally booted up but mostly, mostly it was because of Elsa.

Not ten minutes later, Jasmine was on a breakaway, flying up the left side of the field and sending a beautiful cross in the direction of the goal. Anna, running into the penalty area from the center, jumped up and connected with her head, landing the ball safely in the goal. After her feet touched the ground again, she ran over to Jasmine and gave her a jubilant high-five. “That was a perfect cross!”

Jasmine smiled. “That was a perfect header. Nice job, Anna.”

The rest of her team celebrated as well, giving her congratulations and high-fiving her. Rapunzel even gave her a quick hug.

Elsa stood at her spot outside the center circle and gave Anna an approving glance. “I told you.”

Anna giggled. “Yeah, yeah, you were right. Congratulations on that goal,” she joked.

Elsa smirked and clapped her lightly on the back. Anna sucked in a breath when Elsa’s fingers lingered on her back for a moment before slipping away. “Don’t get cocky. We’ve still got the rest of the scrimmage.”

They scored once more, courtesy of Elsa, who took advantage of a gap in the defense and went all the way to the goal. Mulan wasn’t actually trying to save any goals; she was already on the team, it wasn’t her skills that needed appraisal.

Anna had scarcely believed her eyes. She herself was fast but Elsa was something else. When she got her breakaway, it was as if she _flew_ down the field. She had never seen anyone move that quickly.

Aurora ended the game with a, “Alright, it’s over!” and called them together one last time.

“Excellent work today, all of you. Here at U of A, unlike most other schools, we only hold one tryout.” Hushed murmurs from some of the girls floated along the group but Aurora silenced them with a firm look. “That means you only get one chance to impress us.” Her eyes moved from girl to girl, lingering on a few, Anna included. “Some of you really impressed me, others not so much. You’ll all find out in a week who made it and who didn’t. Which means you’re now free to go.”

A few girls were out of there immediately, and most followed soon after. Anna stayed behind, along with Rapunzel, Merida, Tiana, and the older girls. She had a little bit of homework to do but nothing that couldn’t be done within an hour or so.

“I have to say, you four impressed me the most,” Aurora spoke up. At their curious glances, she smiled. “I know I probably shouldn’t say that but I don’t really care. We lost some great players but I think we’ll be right back up there with you new additions. Oh, but please still act surprised when I post the roster, k? Cool. Bye!” She and Ariel left together.

“Aurora’s right. Our team is gonna be the shit this year!” Mulan exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with a smirking Jasmine.

“Relax, Mulan, or you’re going to hurt yourself and then Aurora will be pissed,” Jasmine warned her friend.

“Chill, Jas, you’re acting like my mom.”

“Who would kill me if I brought her daughter home in a body bag.”

“Geez, you’re being so dramatic!”

“And who was it that knocked herself out because she was too excited to pay attention to the lamppost in her way?”

“Oh, come on! I got the A+! How could I not be excited?”

The two friends interrupted their arguing to bid everyone goodbye before heading off, their resumed quarreling oddly getting louder the farther they got. Pocahontas was gone soon after, quietly saying goodbye and congratulating the freshmen on a job well done.

“Anna, Rapunzel, Tiana and I are gonna go get dinner. You wanna join?” Merida asked.

“Sure, sounds great!” Anna replied while Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

The redhead turned to the remaining pair, Elsa and Snow. “Um, would you two like to come as well?” She directed the question mostly at Elsa; Snow seemed more interested in glaring holes into her face.

Before Elsa could answer, Snow snapped, “Like we’d want to associate ourselves with a bunch of stupid freshmen? No thanks.”

Anna could’ve sworn she heard both Merida and Tiana mutter, “Bitch,” under their breaths. Rapunzel was frowning at Snow, as was Elsa. Anna, ever the positive ray of sunshine, chuckled humorlessly, trying to devolve the tension. “Uh, of course, how could I be so stupid? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Snow just huffed in annoyance while Elsa gave her an apologetic look. She shrugged in response and smiled. “I guess we’ll just see you later.”

Snow said nothing. Elsa rolled her eyes and said, “Sure, we’ll see you around. Good job out there today.”

The four turned on their heels and left. Once out of earshot, Merida let out a frustrated groan. “Did you hear that Snow bitch?! She thinks she’s so much better than us!”

“I know! Who the hell does she think she is?” Tiana agreed.

Rapunzel noticed that her roommate was actually quiet for once and took stock of the faraway expression on her face. Chuckling, she leaned in close to Anna. “Thinking about our new captains? Or, one of them?”

The response was immediate. Anna squeaked and nearly jumped a foot in the air. “Omg, Rapunzel, don’t do that! You scared the crap out of me!”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Anna reddened (she was pretty sure she spent more time red faced then not) and adjusted her the bag slung over her shoulder. “Wh-what? I wasn’t-I was just…”

“Nice try, Anna. The minute you laid eyes on her, I could tell you were head over heels. So, are you gonna say anything to her?”

“Pfft, as if! She’s gorgeous and kind and athletic and just, _unh,_ and I’m just…me.”

“Oh, Anna, don’t sell yourself short! You’re frickin’ adorable, you’re the sweetest little thing, and you’re just as athletic.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Anna couldn’t hide the wide smile even if she tried. The smile faltered, however, when she remembered something. “Oh, crap! I forgot my ball! You guys go on ahead, I’ll meet you there!”

“You sure you can find your way?” Rapunzel joked.

“If not, I’ll just spam call you. Don’t wait up!” Anna jogged back in the direction they came as the others continued toward the dining hall.

“Way to go, Anna, forgetting your ball! It’s only the bread to a soccer player’s butter!” she reprimanded herself as she jogged.

She could see that the lights around the field had turned on when she got close enough. She vaguely remembered where the bags had been and started that way-

-only to come to a screeching halt when she saw Elsa (as if that platinum-blonde braid could belong to anyone else) locked in a tight embrace with…Snow?

Her eyes widened when she realized what was really happening.

 _They’re making out…that means that they’re together…and_ that _means that Elsa…is off-limits. Taken. Off the market. Unavailable._

Unable to watch Elsa suck face with that _bitch_ Snow, she turned around and hurried off, her forgotten soccer ball the only remaining witness.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. It took me a while to figure out the formatting so I'll post the rest of the chapters I've got so far tomorrow or something. Let me know what you guys think! BYE.
> 
> P.S. Not too sure if I'm gonna add soccer humor to these as well. We'll see :D


End file.
